1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication apparatus, and more particularly, to communication apparatus having an abbreviated dialing function, such as a one-touch dialing key.
2. Description of the Related Art
Facsimile machines having an abbreviated dialing function are known. In one type of such facsimile machine, the user registers telephone numbers for both facsimile and telephonic transmission with a single one touch dialing key. If originals are present in the reading portion of the communication machine when the one touch dialing key is depressed, the communication machine dials the telephone number for facsimile transmission. If there are no originals in the reading portion, the telephone number for telephonic communication is dialed by the communication apparatus. Such a facsimile apparatus is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,825,461 and 4,833,705.
However, in the aforementioned type of facsimile apparatus, either the selection signal for facsimile transmission or that for telephonic communication is automatically selected on the basis of the presence or absence of the originals. Therefore, when the user desires to perform polling reception by transmitting the selection signal for facsimile transmission, the selection signal for facsimile transmission cannot be selected, because there is no originals to be transmitted in the reading portion. This precludes the user from performing polling reception using the automatic dialing function.
In the aforementioned type of facsimile machine in which either the telephone number for facsimile transmission or that for talk is selected on the basis of the presence or absence of originals, the two telephone numbers are used only for facsimile transmission and telephone communication respectively, and cannot be utilized more effectively.